


dan keithy ur booty

by kit_katsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, im sorry, no im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_katsuki/pseuds/kit_katsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh now you've gone too far you turtleneck-wearing son of a bitch!" Keith literally flew across the room and punched Sasuke in the dick. "Wheres your Sharingan now, fucker!?!?" Keith was beating the shit out of sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dan keithy ur booty

**Author's Note:**

> This has a bunch of inside jokes so if you're like "why the fuck is _____ there?!!?" that's probably the answer.

Lance walked in on a thrilling conversation between Keith and Sasuke Uchiha. [( **ちはサスケ** , _Uchiha Sasuke)_  one of the last surviving members of _Konohagakure's_   _Uchiha-Clan_. After his older brother, _Itachi_ , slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them.] They were arguing over Brittany Spears' hit song Toxic. Keith claimed it was a musical masterpiece while Sasuke begged to differ. 

"Woah there ladies calm down The Tailor™ is here" Lance proclaimed, sashaying into the room. Both Keith and Sasuke turned their attention over to Lance.

"What the fuck are you doing? help me tell this emo fucker that Brittany Spears is a goddess among men." Keith said gayly. "Sasuke says she sucks and I know he's just jealous of her ethereal voice."

"Her voice isn't ethereal!! It's clearly autotuned!!!" Sasuke kun objected. "Well I apparently have better taste than you considering you have a mullet,," Sasuke did the cool anime boy "tch" thing. 

"Oh now you've gone too far you turtleneck-wearing son of a bitch!" Keith literally flew across the room and punched Sasuke in the dick. "Wheres your Sharingan now, fucker!?!?" Keith was beating the shit out of sasuke.

"Woah Keithy boy leave him alone!!" Lance pulled keith away from an unconscious Sasuke and into a tender hug. "He's just jealous of ur perfect ass."

"You think so?" Keith sniffled and looked into Lance's urinal water colored eyes. He then looked over to Sasuke, lying limp on the floor. 

"Yeah I think so." Lance leaned forward, closing his eyes. Keith also leaned in, and they made out two feet away from a comatose sasuke. 

Lance put his hand on Keith's perfect ass. It really _was_ perfect. Keith had a perfect ass and it was common knowledge. Even in battle one time, Zarkon had made an offhand comment about it. 

> _"Damn. That's a perfect ass"_ He remembered Zarkon saying. 

Lance pulled away from the kiss, a line of spit still connecting their mouths. Gross. "Hey Keith let's go bond."

"Anything for you babe" Keith replied. He gazed into Lance's Windex™ colored eyes, following him out of the room, totally leaving Sasuke laying there, passed out. Incredible.

 


End file.
